User blog:XXsosticeXx/Zephyr Loginus
- Normal= - Battle= - Limiter Release = }} |title = One Of The Strongest Beings In Draco |firstapp = |allegiance = King's Faction |theme = Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST - Caius's Theme Limiter Release 30%: Last Battle - from Romancing SaGa 2 ~ Re:Birth II / Romancing SaGa Battle Arrange |health = 2500000 |skills = 16 |immunities = |difficulty = 8 |xp = 24000 |pp = 600 }} Zephyr Loginus Zephyr wears a blue Guardia with a very fuzzy cape and has a dark blue chest plate while his arms and face are imbued with white mana type armor and he has gray pants. He is very cheerful most the time and delighted to see new people in his presence he will only use the full extent of his power when there is a dire problem and or if he gets angered. Backstory Zephyr had grown to be one of the most powerful masters within the King’s faction with this he gained the ability to use a certain type of Arzen and had made connections with the physical and spirit plains and can traverse though them freely. He sought out to reach the full extent of his Arzen even surpass the limits trying to make a new type of Arzen in the process, his powers became too great that it was causing fluctuating ripples within the physical and spiritual plains in order for the darkin not to catch whiff of him and use him for evil. The King sealed away some of his powers with help from the Spirit King and sent him down under the Spirit Arena to control his powers he been locked in there ever since, Both the King and the Spirit king deemed him as one of the most powerful beings in Draco and to only be unsealed when there is a catastrophic level event, The King, Spirit King and The Masters had all sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone about his existence. But now with the war with the Darkin the King may have to use his mastery in arzen in order to train “you” for the next upcoming fights. Within these years Zephyr has found a way to control his Arzen and use another type of Arzen and now waits for the king and his companion to come see him for all these years. Boss Information The attacks will depend on what stance he uses during the battle. Iron will: '''Zephyr will go into a defensive stance and imbue himself with green colored mana in this time you can only deal 50% of your damage than normal but he is also 50% slower than normal but instead do a lot high amount of damage in return. '''Emperor Fist (Iron will): Zephyr will cock back his fist and anyone who is close to him will get sucked into him and Zephyr will cause and whirlwind with his upper cut this will do very high damage to almost instant kill. Meteor Crash (Iron will): Zephyr will do an enormous stomp AOE causing those around him to fall to the ground this attack does high damage. Sovereign will: '''Zephyr will go into an offensive stance and imbue his hands and feet with red colored mana in this time you can deal 10% higher of your damage than normal he stays in his normal speed but will do slightly higher damage than normal. '''Genocide Spear (Sovereign will): '''Zephyr will jump and flip after doing a flying kick down to the nearest person and does huge knockback and high damage to the person got hit by it and does a blast when it hits the ground causing a AOE anyone hit by the AOE will be launched backwards with high damage. '''Full Burst (Sovereign will): Zephyr will dash to the nearest person and do a hard straight punch doing Moderate damage then after jumping in the air and diving into the ground causing a blast like AOE which does high damage. Storm will: 'Zephyr will imbue his hands and feet with a blue colored Arzen in this time his speed and attack speed is faster but will do 30% less damage than normal. '''Blast Rush(Storm will): '''Zephyr will do flurry of punch and kicks and end it with a side kick (knocks back opponents if hit with the side kick) '''Rampart Assault(Storm will): '''Zephyr will do a full rush of violent punches and finish it with one hard punch to the ground which will cause an AOE (The AOE does high damage) Limiter Release 30% At 400,000 he will summon an arzen sword now to fight with and now has full use of Auxvale Arzen and he reheals himself and brings his health up to 2,500,000 HP '''Zero Divide: ' Zephyr will jump and use his sword make a huge slash beam and one who is around the slash beam will be sucked into it, this attack does high damage. 'Full Requiem: '''Zephyr will go into the middle of the map and stab his sword down into the ground, making four glyph lines going to each side of map causing to cast beams on them and cycle from horizontal to vertical getting hit by this attack will do high damage to instant kill ' Pulse: '''Zephyr will stab his sword down into the ground and make a pulse going all around the area if hit by this pulse you will be rendered immobile for 40 seconds. '''Last Remnant: '''Zephyr will do a huge sword combo than after does a spinning slash then jump up in the air and dive down to the ground with the sword will releases 4 light pillars around him.(the combo itself will do low – moderate damage but the pillars of light will do high damage) '''Revision: '''Zephyr will throw his sword at the nearest person and goes back to his phase 1 skills and stances. (The sword will explode into a beam of light and will do a large AOE if hit by this it will do high damage) he will regain back his sword by 3 minutes but cannot use any phase 2 skills. '''Sealing Strength: '''Zephyr’s Arzen sword changes into a Red bow and shoots arrows around the area if you are hit by one of the arrow then you cannot do damage to Zephyr for one minute '''Sealing Dexterity: '''Zephyr’s Arzen sword changes into a Black bow and shoots arrows around the area if you are hit by one of the arrow then you cannot use skills for one minute. - Normal= - Battle= - }} |title = ? |firstapp = |allegiance = ? |theme = ? Last Stand: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmCBGAxquYE |health = 500000 |skills = |immunities = |difficulty = 5 |xp = 15000 |pp = 250 }} Magnus Backstory Magnus one of the protectors of Zephyr was once deemed an one man army by some as he could take down entire armies without resting and had great observation skills being able to copy techniques from different swordsmen down to magicians but after an accident occurred his mana became very limited that he can only use low tier summoning magic after this he joined a merc group in order to sharpen his swordsmanship job he got from a unknown client sent him down to the shattered palace in which Zephyr resides in. Boss Information Ranged Resistance (Passive): Damage of all ranged classes goes down by 5% Cleave: Magnus Brings his sword down and drags it across the ground and bring it back up and summons huge swords upwards, this attack does high damage. Morningstar: Magnus runs to the nearest person and thrusts his sword forward then uses the side of his sword to hit you this attack does moderate damage.(the blunt hit will make your movement slower) Sunder: Magnus does a sword combo then uses his sword and slams it in to the ground summoning a huge beam in front of him this attack does moderate damage. - Normal= - Battle= - }} |title = Genocide Oracle |firstapp = |allegiance = ? |theme = ? Last Stand: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmCBGAxquYE |health = 475000 |skills = |immunities = |difficulty = 5 |xp = 15000 |pp = 250 }} Folzam Backstory Folzam one of the protectors of Zephyr, Folzam was a battle hungry person who thirst for oppenents went from colusseum to colusseum during one of the small civil wars going on in a town Folzam went in and destroyed the town, people we're on a witch-hunt for Folzam even sending armies after him. but he destoyed them all in his wake after this with some training he gained the ability to look through the future for a certian amount of time with this he can predict future events that will happen and use it to his advantage. he got a message from Spirit king saying that there is some one powerful that you must protect, he went with it if he what he was saying was true then he can prove himself on how powerful he really is. Boss Information '''Melee Resistance(Passive): Damage of all melee classes goes down to 5% Overture: Folzam place his hand down to the ground and summons beams all around the area this does high damage Absolute Zero: Folzam shoots three ice blasts that follow nearby players if hit with one of these blasts they’re movements become slower and does moderate damage. (this last for 2 min and can be stacked) Hellfire: Folzam creates and big fireball and shoots at one of the players once it hit it make a giant AOE blast this attacks does moderate damage and constantly drains your health until 5 seconds has passed. - Normal= - Battle= - }} |title = ? |firstapp = |allegiance = ? |theme = ? Last Stand: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmCBGAxquYE |health = 700000 |skills = |immunities = |difficulty = 5 |xp = 15000 |pp = 250 }} Ragna Backstory ???? Boss Information Inheritance (Magnus) : Ragna will get Magnus’s Ranged Resistance for 5 minutes(glows red) Inheritance (Folzam) : Ragna will get Folzam’s Melee Resistance for 5 minutes(glows blue) Savage Bash: Ragna does a staff combo and slams his staff on the ground this attack does moderate damage and will stun you. Fatal Crush: Ragna will hit the ground his staff causing big rocks made out of mana to fall in the arena getting hit by the rocks is an instant kill Chapter Plot Chapter plot here > http://boss-fighting-stages-rebirth.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XXsosticeXx/Chapter_plot Chapter Mechanics Chapter Mechanics here > http://boss-fighting-stages-rebirth.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XXsosticeXx/Chapter_Mechanics Category:Blog posts